


Lust Spirit

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Lust, Mind Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: The wild lands are a dangerous place.  It's never a question of if you'll be attacked, just a matter of when.  When Cadence and Deela ward off an unknown beast of the wild, the after affects of the attack are quite unexpected.+Blood and Injury mention is brief, mild, and at the beginning+Non-con rating because, well, it is mind manipulation





	Lust Spirit

# Lust Spirit

#### by WhisperingVoid

"What exactly was that thing, did you manage to see it?" Cadence grimaced as he felt Deela press her hands down onto his bleeding leg. He watched as blood welled over her fingers as her fur began to glow a radiant gold. His answer was Deela shaking her head, gritting her jaw as her eyes rolled back and the magic took over her concentration.

Cadence kept himself still with his back pressed up against the tree where Deela had found him. The gash in his leg hurt, a searing pain that caused spots to flash in his eyes, but he was a seasoned guard of the wild lands. While he was concerned about what type of creature had attacked him, he knew better than to break the concentration of a healer while they worked. As the sharp stabs of needles danced under Deela's hands and into the meat of his leg, Cadence let his eyes marvel at the sight of a magic user. Deela had been his partner in the wilds for six seasons now and never had she looked so regal and powerful as she did now. Her short brown fur, covering the well muscled frame of a feline, sparked and danced with a golden power. Her eyes, normally emerald in color, were orbs of white light in her stern face. The mixture of white, gold, and her uniform brown fur gave Deela a beauty that stole Cadence's breath for a moment.

Wave after wave of energy poured from Deela's hands into his leg and Cadence felt the pain quickly diminish. He'd long ago grown accustom to the feeling of his own flesh knitting itself back together. It was just one of the many trials a guard of the wild lands had to endure. Attacks and injury happened on the dangerous patrols in the wild lands. It was never a matter of if, only when. However, the sudden and impressively strong surge of heat that flooded Cadence's loins did take him by surprise. The feeling was far from unpleasant and caused Cadence to bite the inside of his mouth as he felt himself quickly growing stiff under his pants. He forced himself to remain both silent and still while he tried to focus on what had just happened. Never before had he felt anything like the sudden urges he felt now while being healed.

"No, I did not see it", Deela sighed, her voice sounding tired. Cadence opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them, to find Deela inspecting her work. "A creature of the raw wild, to be sure, but not one that I can identify. I think you are healed, the wound was deep so you may have lingering...", her voice trailed off as she looked up to face Cadence. Half-way to his eyes her gaze fell on the obvious bulge in his leather pants.

"It's nothing", Cadence snapped, moving his leg to hide his erection. The movement, however, sent shivers of pleasure through his body and he found himself reaching down, grabbing himself without thought. What started with the intent to simply adjust his leathers for room turned into a tight grip and hungry moan as his body screamed for more attention.

"Wow Cade", Deela laughed, her ears twitching and eyes still on his crotch, "I knew you liked sneaking peaks at me, but I didn't think you liked being healed that much. Do you, um, need a moment to take care of that?"

"This isn't normal and you know it", he growled, half in anger and half in lust. He felt terrible at the sudden hurt on Deela's face even as his body throbbed harder with arousal. He shuffled himself away from feline, embarrassed at what he must look like to Deela. He was one of the finest warriors in the tribe, a wolf nearly two hands taller than her, and here he was unable to stop himself from rubbing an erection. Even being angry didn't help reduce the arousal. As he shifted, finding the pressure against his throbbing cock tighten under his pants, a drew in a deep breath and let it huff out from his throat. 

"No, it doesn't seem normal and don't shift away from me", Deela returned, laughter gone and concern in her voice. "Let me check you for poison or enchantments, it will only take a moment." She tried to move closer and place a hand on Cadence's exposed leg but the wolf growled low and she froze.

"Deela, I"- Cadence took a deep breath, calming his mind through the lust haze-"I can't. I need... you shouldn't be close to me right now."

"Cade, relax", Deela soothed, slowly reaching out to touch the back of his neck instead. "I need to touch you for the spell to work. We can't just ignore the chance this is a poison. Let me work and if you need to, ah, take care of yourself then go ahead. I'll be lost in the spell so just, I don't know, ignore me. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

The fact that he hadn't stopped rubbing himself through his leather pants this whole time told the rational part of Cadence that he truly needed to tend to himself. The irrational part of his mind was quickly being lost in the haze of arousal that had his breath coming shallow and fast. He felt Deela kneel closer but his focus was on now freeing his cock from his pants while she looked for what was wrong with him. He didn't bother untying the lacing of his leather pants, but just used his strong hands to rip the eyelets enough that the pants slid over his hips. She was right, he needed to let her work. It wasn't that he just wanted her body closer to his own.

With a victorious grunt, Cadence wrapped his right hand around his fully erect shaft and started to slowly stroke himself. In the shade of the night he could see the dark red color of his flesh wrapped in the mottled silver of his hand. After just a couple of strokes he was already pumping his hand faster. The smooth, sensitive skin of his cock was already being coated in the precum dripping out of the tip. Cadence grunted, throwing his head back against the tree and felt sparks of pleasure flood his body as he stroked himself. He couldn't remember the last time, during a patrol or in town, that he'd let himself feel so good. As his mouth dropped open and moans started flowing from this throat, his head lolled to the side catching sight of his feline partner.

Deela was next to him, glowing that beautifully alluring gold she had when using magic. Her eyes blinked slowly as they focused onto his. She smiled, briefly, before her ears twitched and she turned toward the wet sound of his fast strokes. He smelled the rush of blood under her fur even as he saw the flush show around her nose and ears. Without thought, Cadence reached his left hand around and grabbed the front of Deela's tunic. With a sharp pull he heard the fabric tear and he opened his mouth to kiss hers. The move took Deela by surprise and his tongue slipped deep into her mouth as their lips locked together for a moment.

When Deela pushed back from the kiss, her eyes were slightly less focused. Cadence took in her beauty as he stroked himself harder. He could see the curve of her wrapped breasts under the torn tunic, smell the sweat from combat on her body, and taste the mead she'd been drinking on his tongue. With the agile movement of a trained warrior, Cadence was on his knees before her. He moaned, low and heated, as he stroked his cock fast and hard. 

"Deela", he moaned, barely to form words.

Deela, looking shocked and slightly dazed, let her gaze drop low. Her eyes widened at the sight of his hand wrapped around the throbbing cock. Cadence heard her whimper slightly, shifting on her knees, as she stared. Then, slowly, she raised her eyes up to his and said, softly, "I can't detect a spell or poison. I can't cure this with magic but, Cade"-she licked her lips-"let me help you with that."

Those words were all his mind needed as Cadence reached out, grabbing Deela by the waist and hoisted her around in the air. She landed facing away from him on her knees with a protesting grunt, but didn't attempt to flee. His claws dug into her tunic's back, pulled her body toward his, while his other hand gave her pants a sharp yank. The fabric tore away under his strength exposing her backside to his view. He couldn't smell her arousal yet but he didn't care. Without a word of warning he shifted forward, covering her body with his and forcing his slicked cock into her body. 

It slid in nearly halfway, the tight walls of Deela's vagina clenching down hard, and they both cried out into the night. Cadence pulled himself back by raising his hips just a little before slamming down again, this time burying himself into Deela completely. She screamed in both pain and pleasure. She may have even said words, but Cadence didn't understand them. His body needed this release, it needed to fuck. Now their bodies were so intimately connected, his hips seemed to take over. The cries of their voices were quickly joined by the wet sounds of his cock repeatedly forcing itself into Deela's hole.

Cadence howled at the sky as his hips rocked up and down. His movements were raw, animalistic, and without care of the pleasure to be had. His larger body wrapped itself around Deela, pushing her shoulders to the ground as his hands held her own high above her head. His knees were against her lower legs, forcing her ass up, allowing him to runt her like the animal he was. Her voice screamed his name in pleasure as he continued without pause. He could feel her body shaking wildly over and over. The smell of lust, sex, and orgasm filled his nose and he brought his jaws down around her shoulders.

Biting down, tasting blood while he heard her scream, was the final piece his body needed. He felt himself tighten his grip, rock his hips forward until her body wouldn't yield any further, and then his orgasm ripped through his mind. Over and over he felt himself let loose into the deepest part of Deela's body. Her muscles gripped around his shaft, twitching and convulsing which only caused him to push against her harder. He felt the tight ring of her opening closing harder against the base of his shaft as his knot grew. The soft flesh of her walls wrapped itself around him, stretching to their limit. Deela's voice, a stream of obscenities brought on by her own orgasms, turned to mindless mewls as she was filled by the growing knot. 

As Cadence pushed himself up, he looked down at the feline under him. Her body, released from his grip, flailed and convulsed. Her own hands dove under her body and rubbed at her clit, caressed the swollen flesh of her vulva as it bulged around his knot, and she orgasmed again. Spit and drool pooled around her mouth as Deela's eyes rolled back in her head. Cadence watched this all as he continued to feel his body unleash load after load into her and he was filled with elation. He threw his head back and let loose a howl that silenced the sounds of the forest around them before collapsing atop of Deela's shaking body. There he remained, pinning the shaking body of his healer under his weight as his cock, tied tight by the knot, twitched inside her body.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> Not much to say about this one. Was an experiment to see if I could write simple interplay between two characters that knew each other already. Set in the world of Thelea, a fantasy world for a larger project.


End file.
